justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Rising
Danger Rising is the third and final downloadable expansion pack for Just Cause 4. Description Initial short description was "Danger, Rico’s former employer mysteriously appears in Solís, bringing advanced technology, secret weapons and specially trained operatives.." Longer description was released as the expansion pass description on the official Square Enix store: "Armed with a new prototype hover board, Rico vows to take down the Agency after learning of their plans to eliminate him. Tom Sheldon joins Rico on his mission and the pair begin by investigating a large submarine which has surfaced ominously off the coast of Solis. Could Rico be out of his depth against The Agency? The odds are mounting and the hunter is about to become the hunted." After the release of the trailer, the description was set to: "In Danger Rising, Rico vows to take down the Agency after learning of their plans to eliminate him. Tom Sheldon joins Rico on his mission to stop the Agency with the all new game-changing Hoverboard and gravity-defying The Stormalong EM Zero – a gravity gun that significantly upgrades Rico's arsenal!" Danger Rising downloadable content became available on September 6th, 2019. Gold edition and expansion owners received a 7 day early access and became available for them on August 29th. According to Victoria Setian, senior producer at Avalanche Studios, this is the largest one of the expansions. Plot summary Because Rico and Tom stopped Project Illapa (or are at least in the process of doing so), The Agency is now angry at them. Similarly, as stated in the mission Operation Illapa, Rico is also angry at the Agency, although previous grievances have gone as far back as Just Cause 2. The Agency sends Agent Emerson Miller with a fleet of large submarines to Solis in order to kill Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon. These submarines and their vicinity act as bases that must be destroyed. The agents are using grapplers, but theirs only have the JC2 level of functionality. The agents can also fire guns while standing on special drones. It starts with the mission Old Friends and New Enemies, when Tom gets a tip to check something out. He invites Rico along and they get ambushed by The Agency. It turns out that Rico has secretly been tracked by the Agency via a homing device built into his grappler ever since Medici. The Agency considers Rico to have stolen the grappler, because Rico kept it on when he quit. He has no intention of returning the grappler and absolutely hates being tracked, so to deactivate the homing device he needs to find agent Miller. The Agency show up with 7 giant submarines that function as Agency bases. Completing these counts as missions. It is slowly revealed after each mission that the Agency has a secret, ulterior motive for its presence in Solis and that the elimination of Rico and Sheldon is of high priority, but not the highest. After destroying all other submarines, Tom locates Miller and his flagship, the USS Statesman. This results in a boss battle and a big reveal in the end. To avoid spoilers, go read the mission article, if you're interested: Rogue Agent. New items Vehicles *C3 Canvasback Hovercraft - A new version of the Agency Hovercraft. *A5 Coyote Assault Chopper - The Agency version of the Firebrand Scout Chopper, but can also drop naval mines. *Hoverboard for Rico. *Several large submarines that surround Solís. These are stationary vehicles and act as enemy bases that must be completed. **USS Conquest. **USS Watchdog. **USS Visionary. **USS Whitefeather. **USS Codetalker. **USS Westward. **USS Statesman - Miller's command ship. This is featured in the mission Rogue Agent and it can be visited afterwards. **Unnamed 8th submarine. This is a wreck near USS Visionary, and is said to be a Black Hand wreck. *2 types of drones: **Small machine gun drones. **Bigger drones that operatives can stand on. Weapons *Stormalong EM Zero - Gravity "gun", works similarly to a Mech GRIP. *Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug - Powerful shotgun that propels enemies away with a secondary fire that shoots boosters. *Yellowstone Auto Sniper Rifle - Automatic sniper rifle that can deploy a remotely controlled drone. *Niagara 9mm Bullpup - Assault rifle. It can lock on targets if needed. Enemies There are 3 types of Agency operatives. All of them are equipped with grappling hooks, marking the first time in the series with enemies that can grapple around if Just Cause 2 Multiplayer and Just Cause 3 Multiplayer are not included. *First are normal agents equipped with the Niagara 9mm Bullpup, Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug, and less commonly the Yellowstone Auto Sniper. *Second are agents equipped with a grappler that looks the same as Rico's from Just Cause 3, but only have Just Cause 2 level of functionality. This appears to be only a cosmetic change. *Third are "ranking agents". There's only about 10 of them, but they're quite a bit tougher. Rico even recognizes a few of them as former colleagues. These are all armed with the Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. All of them have the same appearance of the Just Cause 3 grappler, but seem to have Just Cause 2 grappler functionality. They can also grapple onto drones at will. Trivia *The Agency is known to possess advanced technology, such as personal shields, which were previously mentioned at the end of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC for Just Cause 3. The Agency also has some bavarium due to their past alliance with Sebastiano Di Ravello, although their supply is surely limited, because that alliance ended and the new government of Medici doesn't want to sell that technology, or resource. Ultimately there doesn't appear to be any Bavarium in this DLC. *This DLC was initially known as "Danger" and later as "Agency Strikes Back". *Danger Rising is unlocked immediately after the mission Agency Distress Beacon, but it makes almost no sense to do the DLC before Operation Illapa. **The problem with the DLC taking place before is the final mission Rogue Agent, which makes some statements implying almost certainly that Operation Illapa has already been completed. **On the other hand, if the Agency knew of Rico's intentions to destroy Illapa and overthrow the Espinosa Dynasty rule, then they would be motivated to intervene in order to save their interests. Also, the Agency was aware of Rico's presence in Solis long before Operation Illapa, thanks to the homing device in his grappler. Gallery Danger Rising release schedule.png Agency Strikes Back (initial announcement picture).png|Initial announcement picture. JC4 Agency Strikes Back (screenshot from first teaser).png|Screenshot from the first teaser. There's a fleet of giant submarines. USS Watchdog (pre-launch gameplay).png|USS Watchdog. Danger Rising helicopter attacking Agency stuff.png|The submarine is surrounded by floating destructible objects. Danger Rising helicopter left front corner (first trailer).png|A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. Danger Rising helicopters, submarine and some barge (first trailer).png|An Agency cruiser, the front end of USS Conquest and a few A5 Coyote Assault Choppers. Danger Rising hovercraft (first trailer).png|C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. JC4 Agent using a white gun.png|An agent is using a new white gun. This turned out to be the Niagara 9mm Bullpup. JC4 hoverboard (Danger Rising first trailer).png|Rico is flying on the hoverboard. The weapon on his back is the new Stormalong EM Zero. Danger Rising (promotional image, agent grappling closeup).jpg|An agent wielding a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. Danger Rising (promotional image, Rico running under fire).jpg Danger Rising (promotional image, SFO-W75R submarine).jpg|The USS Whitefeather at night. Videos Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Content Category:Danger Rising